Broken Shards
by ArDENTjoY
Summary: Mikan Sakura, saddened by the fact that her parents abandoned her, decided to start a whole new life in a new environment. Will she survive her new school life with the infamous 'Prince' Hyuuga? NxM


Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Gakuen Alice 3

* * *

_A lone figure was seen running nimbly in the deserted streets at night. His legs picked up speed, pushing him faster and further. 'Damn. DAMN! Why can't that bastard just leave me alone?!' Soon he began to sprint, intent on reaching the destination in the shortest possible amount of time, jumping through hurdles and swiftly turning around the corners. 'Hope nothing happens to him. Everyone around me always gets into trouble!'_

_A fist suddenly appeared and the surroundings started to get blurry._

_'I should stop making friends so that no one would be hurt anymore…'_

He suddenly shot out from his bed, panting heavily, digging his hand into the bed sheets. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he sighed.

* * *

Long chestnut hair bounced against the gentle wind, tied up into a high ponytail, with curls at the ends. Eyes the same color as her mane glittered in the sunlight, radiant with intensity. Dressed up in her kendo clothes, Mikan was on her way back from updating her bank book, which was what she did every week to check on how much money she had spent. Saving money was vital at this point in time, as she still hadn't got a job yet.

"EHH! How did I get an extra 5 thousand bucks in my bank?! How did it get here?"

Mikan suddenly remembered the day when the Imai family had gave her part of their winnings in the lottery, as they felt that Mikan might need it in the near future. "Probably it was Uncle and Auntie who transferred the money to my bank account." Mikan hugged the bank book to her chest and smiled warmly. 'I'll return it to them through working harder for them from now on!!'

Mikan had been an orphan for as long as she could remember. The Imai's had been best friends with Mikan's parents, as told by them. They had passed away during a plane crash, after leaving Mikan with them for a few days as they had to attend a business meeting. Mikan was from a very rich family, and the money was passed down from her parents.

Mikan now stays opposite the Imai's in her small house in Kyoto, filled with only the basic furniture needed for everyday life. Studying in the same school as her best friend, Hotaru Imai, having Mr and Mrs Imai as her god parents, being the chairman of the Aikido club, and due to her perseverance to stick to Hotaru at all times, she had actually came in first along with Hotaru in the graduation exams. She was contented. Even though she yearns to see her parents again, she believes that this cannot be avoided, and that having the picture of her parents was good enough, because, at least, she has a father and a mother.

"I'll go give them a surprise thank you!" Mikan took out the keys to the Imai's household, which they had exchanged in case anything happens. Gently turning the door knob, Mikan tip toed towards the living room, ready to pounce when she noticed two silhouettes huddled together.

"There's still no news of them, Mikan's parents. Hiding somewhere and leaving their child with us. Quite heartless actually, even I wouldn't do that to our Hotaru" "Now dear, let's just find them patiently."

* * *

Huddled under her blanket, Mikan gripped the bed sheet tightly as she quivered in tears, sobbing. "My parents are still alive. They left me. They just left me and went away. Their death was all a lie… ALL A LIE!!" Mikan shrieked in her room, thankful that she made a point to soundproof her

bedroom walls, which helps a lot when she didn't want her best friend to worry about her when she cried.

Remembering Hotaru, Mikan quickly rubbed the tears off her eyes. 'Five minutes up.' Mikan looked at the clock. The amount of time she let herself cry was 5 minutes, and only when no one was around her. All these years, she knew that crying wouldn't help anything, and it would only cause problems for the people around her that cared. Instead, smiling would make everyone's spirits better, and made bullying less possible, which is why Mikan always smiled in front of others, no matter how hard her heart ached.

Looking into the mirror, Mikan practiced her trademark smile as she left to enjoy the last dinner with the people she held most dear for.

* * *

"Aunt! This is just the most magnificent food I've ever eaten! Even though I eat here three times a week, it's different every time and still tastes so good!" Mikan squealed between bites. "Thank you my dear Mikan. Eat as much as you want. Hotaru only eat the crabs whenever I add it in the menu."

Hotaru only glanced at her mom before continuing with her crab. "Aw! Hotaru's so cutee! She's being shy!!" "Baka." Mikan rubbed her sore head, hoping to ease the pain. "Hotaru! Why did you do that for!" "You're noisy. I've finished eating, I'm going back to my room." "Hai Hotaru!! Sweet dreams!" Mikan smiled to herself as she finished her dinner, doing her very best to keep her smile on.

* * *

"There, that should do it." Mikan smiled to herself as she placed 4 large mirrors, surrounding her as she sat on the chair. The front mirror had a desk, with several tools for cutting hair. Mikan ran her hands through her pride. Her long beautiful hair, she loved it the most. She hurriedly shook her head. 'No. From tomorrow onwards, I'm going to be a new me, in a new environment, a new school, and new friends. Everything in the past would be long gone. I can't be so weak and let Hotaru, uncle, aunt be burdened by me anymore.'

Mikan looked at her new hair. It was pretty good. Mikan was thankful to the lady working at the nearby barber for teaching her the basics of cutting hair herself. Mikan had hair at collar length, pulled more hair from the back to make a thicker fringe, had more layers, giving her hair more volume, and had gotten rid of her centre parting. She had actually looked more sophisticated now. This was the first time she had acted upon her wish to look nice, it actually felt nice.

After putting the mirrors to the neighbourhood charity area, Mikan looked at the empty house, only filled with boxes. She had only kept the items that she valued most with her. 

She was going to stay in a hotel until she found a school that would accept her with her results.

Mikan hugged the photo of her parents carrying her when she was just born, unable to seriously hate them.

* * *

A/N:Well, this is my first attempt at a totally new type of story. I've actually went 'Manga searching' for totally new ideas. And i'm proud to say that i've planned out the whole story line! WOOO!! But the main problem i have right now is that... I'm seriously having difficulties putting it all into words... and I think that i've gotten worst! I'm actually taking one WHOLE day to just write the whole prologue out... and its only one scenario! What will happen to my future chapters! AHHH!!

Well, I'll better continue on my next chapter. Things are just getting exciting. 3 I won't really tell which mangas will be associated to this fanfiction just yet... until the scenes come out...

For now... enjoy!!

P.S. Sorry for deleting all my other chapters! Now i've learnt my lesson for not planning the whole story before I start writing, I get severe writer blocks... x.x Now I will definitely not make the same mistake again! Whack my head if i did!

Well, thanks for reading! Please review! 3


End file.
